Un muy lejano horizonte
by daniii cullenhale
Summary: Emmett es un capataz que perdió a su familia y va en busca de su propia tierra. Rosalie hija de un gran terrateniente, luego de ser abandonada por su familia, viaja a Oklahoma, sin saber con que se encontrará. :.RxE.: OCC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Bueno, primero quiero decirles que esta historia va a estar basada en una película protagonizada por Tom Cruise. Nicole Kidman. Lo que hago yo es modificar la historia para adaptarla con los personajes de Stephanie

* * *

**Horizonte Muy Lejano. **

**Prefacio**

Bienvenidos al año al siglo IX. Nos situamos en un momento de tensión y violencia, los irlandeses estaban en guerra con Inglaterra. Los nativos de estos dos países se odiaban mutuamente.

Dentro de todo este mundo lleno de agresión, violencia y guerra, les voy a contar la historia de unos muchachos, que a pesar de ser educados de forma completamente distinta, llevaban dos vidas paralelas, y jamás hubieran pensado que se iban a enamorar.

**(Rosalie Pov)**

Me llamo Rosalie Hale, tengo 23 años y estoy viajando hacia Oklahoma porque mis padres me echaron de casa por tener un sueño, por tener una meta la cual seguir. Mi sueño era tener una tierra propia. Ahora que ni sus padres ni su prometido, Royce, la podían detener, iba a cumplir su meta, viajaría hasta la Gran América y allí conseguiría todo lo que necesitara para tener su propia tierra, por eso esta misma noche zarparía en un viaje hasta allí, y a partir de ahí, solo Dios sabrá que sorpresas le tiene preparadas la vida.

A la medianoche, salí silenciosamente del departamento donde estaba viviendo con mi prometido y me dirigí hacia el puerto. El barco zarpó lleno de gente con el mismo objetivo que yo, conseguir una tierra propia y escapar de esta tortuosa vida en la guerra, durante el viaje conoció a un muchacho de contextura fuerte, musculoso que iba en busca de sus tierras, este tenía la misma edad que ella y se llamaba Emmett McCarty. Venía de una familia muy humilde, jamás había tenido lujos y sus padres habían muerto hace unos tres años, por eso el quería conseguir su propia tierra para formar nueva vida allí. El me parecía atractivo pero he sido educada para no rendirme a los pies de ningún hombre, y mucho menos si no era de mi clase.

Luego de dos días de viaje, por fin llegamos a destino, todos bajaron empujando y, yo, caí al suelo y cunado intenté recomponerme de mi caída, Emmett McCarty me tendió una mano ofreciéndome ayuda.

_Muchas Gracias señor.- Dije tomando su mano y sacudiendo mi vestido.

_De nada, ¿Necesita que la oriente hacia algún lado señorita?- Dijo con una simpática sonrisa infantil en los labios. Toda mi vida he hecho caso a mis padres pero ellos nunca me han escuchado a mí, por una ves debo seguir mis instintos.

_¿Usted sabe si esta ciudad es Oklahoma?.-

_Claro que no, estamos en Boston, Oklahoma esta 500 Km. de aquí.-

Bien, y ahora no tenía idea de donde hospedarme.

_¿Sabe de algún lugar donde pueda hospedarme hasta encontrar el primer viaje a Oklahoma?.-

Justo cuando me iba a responder, un montón de policías llegaron y tiraron al suelo a todo el mundo, parece que había un robo. Emmett me tomó de la mano y me llevó a rastras consigo.

Entramos a un lugar donde había mucha gente y un niño gritando que se hacían apuestas.

_¡Tú! ¡Niño!.-Dijo llamando al susodicho.

_¿Quiere apostar señor?.-Era un niño con ojos claros y unos rulos rubios colgaban bajo su boina.

_No gracias, me gustaría saber donde podemos hospedarnos. O al menos a la señorita.-

_Mi padre le dirá, sígame.-

_Quédese aquí señorita, yo hablaré con el padre del niño, no se mueva.

Hice lo que me pidió el muchacho, no se porqué pero algo en mi interior me decía que el era bueno, y que me ayudaría. Mientras cavilaba sobre el lugar devastado en el que estábamos, un hombre atrevido toco la parte trasera de mi vestido hasta levantarla

_¡Oiga! ¿Acaso usted no tiene modales?.-

_Si, nena pero no tanto como tu tienes el trasero…-Parecía estar borracho.

Comencé a pegarle con el paraguas qe tenía en la mano, pero el no desistía.

_¡Ya basta!.- Oí Gritar a mcCarty mientras tomaba por la camisa al hombre borracho y lo estampaba contra la pared.

_¡Oye! No quieres pelear conmigo muchachito.-

_¡DEJA EN PAZ A LA SEÑORITA ¿OISTES?- No pensé que se pondría así.

_Claro, claro..- En cuanto se dio vuelta el hombre golpeó por la espalda a Emmett y este lo volvió a estampar contra las paredes hasta que al borracho comenzó a salirle sangre por al nariz y se desmayó.

_¿Alguien mas quiere pelear?.- Dijo incitando a todos. Pero nadie habló, simplemente retrocedieron muchos pasos y salieron.

_Bueno, bueno, bueno ¿Qué tenemos aquí, cómo te llamas muchachito?.- Dijo un hombre abrazando a Emmett

_Soy Emmett McCarty, ¿Usted es el padre del niño?.-

_SI, soy yo, ¿La señorita es…?.- Dijo señalándome y antes de que yo pudiera contestar, Emmett habló.

_Es mi hermana.- Yo había oído bien.. el dijo que yo era su hermana. Lo saqué por unos minutos de la ronda para hablarle.

_Yo no soy su hermana señor.

_Escúcheme señorita, aquí nadie quiere a los de su clase, si yo digo que usted es una ricachona caprichosa, la mataran ¿Quiere que suceda eso?.-

Cavilé por unos momentos pero luego lo tomé del cuello y notoriamente dije:

_¡Hermanito del alma, Gracias por salvarme!.-

_Bien, ustedes ¿Quieren hospedarse?- Pregunto el padre del niño a mi supuesto hermano.

_Claro

_Síganme…

Nos llevó a una pensión muy descuidada, donde debíamos compartir el cuarto y solo pagábamos un dólar a la semana, no podía dormir en el mismo cuarto que el, pero con un solo reproche nos pondrían de patitas en la calle, de todas formas, pronto estaría en Oklahoma….

* * *

**Hola! Si yo de nuevo, bueno aquí les dejó otras de mis locuras, y arriba he dejado aclarado que la historia es de una película pero será modificada.**

**Pronto actualizaré en mis otras dos novelas.**

**Dejen Reviews, se acepta todo criticas, elogios y si tiene algún tomatazo tambien, debo aprender de mis errores. Espero que les guste y si no háganmelo saber.**

**Con mucho amor :Danii **

**Nos leemos.**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

**(Rosalie pov)**

Eran las 22:00 PM., Emmett estaba hipnotizado con la ventana, cada ves que veía pasar una carreta saludaba al conductor…

_ ¡Ésta ciudad es maravillosa!- Dijo tirándose al colchón que había en el suelo, yo estaba acostada sobre la única cama que había en la habitación y él me la había cedido.

_Emmett, es una ciudad como cualquier otra.-

_ ¡No!, ésta ciudad es especial, vinimos en busca de un lugar de hospedaje y nos lo dieron sin problema alguno, queremos trabajo, ¡Ahí lo tiene! ¿Quieres tierras? Sólo consigue un caballo y te regalamos las tierras. Ésta es la ciudad mas maravillosa del mundo, quizás con u par de semanas de trabajo me alcance para comprar un caballo y cabalgar hasta Oklahoma, no está a tanto kilómetros de aquí.-

Trabajo, si eso era lo que me mantenía despierta, mañana debería levantarme temprano para trabajar, trabajar de "Limpia-pollos" por que debería pasar cinco horas diarias encerada en un galpón como esclava limpiando y fregando pollos sin piel… solo pensarlo me repugnaba, yo nunca había trabajado en mi vida, pero si eso era lo que tenía que pagar para tener mi propia tierra, lo haría. Pero Emmett se estaba robando mi sueño, y por alguna razón me sentía contrariada hacía todo lo que él decía.

_ ¡Oye! Oklahoma es¡_Mi_ sueño!, ¡señor ladrón se sueños!-

_ ¿Sabes algo Rosalie? Mi padre siempre me ha dicho que un hombre se hace hombre de verdad cunado logra conseguir, con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación, sus propias tierras APRA formar una familia, así que dudo que yo te haya robado el sueño, lo que pasa es que ambos vinimos en busca de lo mismo. Señora Caprichosa.-

_ ¡yo no soy ninguna caprichosa! ¿Entiendes?-

_Ya duérmete Rosalie, mañana tendrás que levantarte temprano.

Me di vuelta y ni siquiera le deseé Buenas noches, me resultaba extraño estar durmiendo en la misma habitación con un hombre que no fuera ni mi familiar no mi prometido, pero no me resultaba malo, de hecho, creo que hasta me gustaba…

Sonó el despertador, lo miré y eran las 6:30 AM.

_Arriba, Rosalie, ya es hora.-

_ ¿Tan temprano?-

_Debemos estar allá a las 7:00Am. Vamos levántate y vístete.

_De acuerdo pero tú mira al este.

Se dio vuelta he hizo ademán de que me apurara, corrí hacia mi ropa y me vestí rápidamente, deberíamos poner una especie de cambiador para poder hacerlo con mas comodidad.

_Listo, ya puedes mirar.

Se dio vuelta y se quedó unos minutos mirándome, me sonrojé, ni mi prometido me había mirado de esa forma jamás, luego se dio la vuelta rápidamente y se encaminó hacía la puerta tomando los abrigos.

_Vamos, llegaremos tarde.

Al llegar entramos por un gran portón, adentro había muchas máquinas con cientos de pollos colgando de unas redes y todas las mujeres con un gorro en la cabeza los agarraban, los limpiaban, y los ponían en al cinta eléctrica

Los hombres trabajaban en la caldera, o al menos eso parecía.

_Bien, tú ve y habla con el director de este lugar, yo iré por allá.

El señor me dijo que debía usar un gorro blanco y ponerme a trabajar, pero no podía para a descansar hasta la hora del mediodía.

Aguante tres horas allí paradas. Luego que me harté de cortar y limpiar pollos, me saqué toda la ropa y comencé a caminar hacia la salida.

_ ¿Disculpa?- Dijo el encargado, era petiso, pelado y malhumorado.

_Me voy, no aguanto más estar aquí dentro.-

_La chica mas linda de todo Boston está con nosotros y es tu hermana Emmett.-

_Tranquilo muchacho, porque muerde, ella muerde.- Rió Emmett bajito.

_Mire señorita, recién son las 10:00AM, su horario de descanso comienza a las 13:00 PM.-

_Mire usted paladín, cuando yo quiero dejar de trabajar, es porque quiero y cuando quiero ¿Oyó bien?-

_De acuerdo, ya le saqué la jornada y su paga del día de hoy, ¿Otro insulto mas guardado para mi?-

_Si, calvo feo y viejo.-

_Bien, son tres insultos se ha quedado sin paga hasta el viernes ¿Quiere que le saqué toda la semana incluyendo el viernes? –

Emmett a lo lejos me hacía señas que dejara de insultarlo. Me di vuelta como si fuera a irme, pero ya estaba cargada de bronca, y no podía quedarme así, volví a darme vuelta y le grite al encargado.

_ ¡Enano!-

El encargado se dio vuelta y anotó que me quedaba sin trabajo hasta el lunes próximo.

Me volví al departamento y me acosté. Tenía que haber alguna forma de ganar dinero sin trabajar…

En ese momento me acordé lo que había dicho esta mañana, debía construir un lugar APRA poder cambiarme sin tener que hacer que Emmett este dado vuelta.

Conseguí unas maderas que me proporcionó la dueña de la pensión y luego, destejiendo unos trapos viejos y uniéndolos hice una sabana para hacerle una cortina al cubículo de madera.

Cuando llegó Emmett y me vio trabajando se quedó perplejo y fingió tener fiebre.-

_ ¿Rosalie Hale?- Preguntó como si no supiera quien soy.-

_ ¿Te gusta? Es para que no tengas que mirar al "Este" cada vez que me cambio.-

_ ¡Uf! ¡Gracias a Jesús! ¿Te parece bien que lavemos la ropa sucia?. –

_Claro.

Fuimos al lavadero con dos mudas de ropa sucia y nos pusimos a fregar. Diez minutos después, Emmett ya había colgado toda su ropa, y yo aún seguía con la primera…

_Rosalie ¿Qué estás haciendo?-

_Lavando ¿No te das cuenta?-

_Y si estás lavando ¿Por qué yo ya he terminado con todo y tu sigues ahí?

_¿Por qué eres superdotado?-

_Préstame.

Me sacó el vestido de las manos y lo colocó sobre una tabla con rayas que había a mi lado.

_Bien, tomas el vestido, lo mojas, le pasa el jabón dos veces, y luego refriegas, y mojas, y refriegas y mojas, y vuelves a refregar y vuelves a mojar, y si no está limpio, lo haces de nuevo, pasa el jabón otra ves y refriegas y mojas, hasta que quede limpió y una ves que haya quedado como te gusta, lo tomas por las mangas y lo cuelgas con estas cosas de colores llamadas broches…

Puso su mejor cara de maestro y yo le saqué al lengua, ¿Cree que no se lavar ropa? En verdad, no sabía.

A las diez nos fuimos a acostar. Yo me cambié en el vestidor que había construido mientras hablábamos de los gastos.

_ ¿Sabías que con esa rapidez para contar podrías ser contador?-

_Gracias por el cumplido, pero solo digo que con tres semanas mas de trabajo podré comprar un caballo, lo único que será mas caro es l silla de montar, pero quizás la consiga rentada.

Había un pequeño agujero entre los tejidos de las telas y miré. Se estaba sacando l camisa, tenía un cuerpo de modelo, musculoso y bien tonificado… se estaba bajando los pantalones, ahora estaba en bóxer, Jamás creí que llegaría tan bajo que tuviera que espiar a un hombre por un agujero.

**(Emmett pov)**

Todo el día había pasado tan rápido y ahora ya era hora de acostarnos, había sacado algunos cálculos que me ayudarían a comprarme un caballo y llegar hasta Oklahoma, pero quizás no me alcance para la silla de montar.

Rosalie estaba cambiándose dentro de su "vestidor" y yo la estaba espiando, s que no era de buen caballero, es que ella era una mujer muy bella.

Por un pequeño orificio podía verle la parte inferior de los senos, y su vientre, muy blanco y delgado, sus suaves piernas. Su rubio cabello como el oro… era preciosa.

_Listo Emmett, apaga las luces - Dijo ella.

Apagué las luces y me metí en la cama, ella saltó de entre las telas y tambien se acurrucó en su cama.

_Buenas noches Emmett.-

_Buenas noches Rosalie.-

A los diez minutos…-

_Emmett…-

_ ¿Si?-

_ ¿Te parezco bonita?

Como decirle que me parecía la mujer mas hermosa del mundo…

_Supongo que como toda mujer con un cuerpo tan bello, si.-

_Gracias Emmett, Buenas noches.-

_Buenas noches…

No me podía dormir, luego de esa pregunta no podía… las horas pasaban, ¿Por qué quería saber si me parecía bonita? ¿Acaso ella sentía atracción por mí? Me levanté y me dirigí al lugar de las apuestas.

_ ¡Hagan sus apuestas señores, hagan sus apuestas, ¿Quién podrá vencer al próximo peleador?! ¡Haga sus apuestas! Gritaba el niño con la boina que nos presentó con el ministro el primer día.

_Niño, quiero pelar ya mismo.

Me sacaron la camisa y me enfrente con tres tipos, uno mas gordo que el otro y a los tres vencí. Un hombre se me acerco y el ministro me hizo señas de que lo tratara bien.

_Buenas noches muchacho, ¿Cómo te llamas?-

_Soy Emmett McCarty señor, pero le confieso que no me siento demasiado amigable esta noche, tengo muchas ganas de pelar.

_Tienes que descargar chico, dime.. si yo te propusiera pelear con un francés ¿Lo harías?-

_Pelearía contra cualquiera señor.

_De acuerdo, ve a tomar algo con las chicas, que yo luego te llamaré-

Unas chicas con pantaletas negras y de red me llevaron hasta el bar me sentía algo mareado pero con muchas ganas de pelar. Una de las señoritas comenzó a hablarme y yo le dije todo que si, era bastante bonita, dijo llamarse Alicia, Alice, o tal ves Alicate, la verdad no tengo idea, se ofreció a llevarme hasta el departamento y yo la deje, en estas condiciones no podrá encontrar ni un elefante parado a mis pies, mucho menos la calle de el lugar de hospedaje.


End file.
